After Entice
by teamastley101
Summary: Set after entice. How will Zara handle it if everyone she once loved turns her back on her? will she handle it or will she fall apart? Possible lemon sences and suggestive themes. Its 'T' for now but if i do a lemon sence then it will go to 'M'. All Credits gone to Carrie Jones who created the charaters and a part on chapter one.
1. What will happen?

_~~~Last two paragraphs from the last chapter in 'Entice'~~~_

_I start to tug my hand away and then think better of it. My mother smiles at Issie in the kitchen. Nick stirs on the couch, beginning to wake up. _

_I will have to go to him, tell him everything all over again, protect him as he always protected everyone else._

"_Odin said that I am the leader here, not Nick?" I ask. My stomach hardens. "Do you think he's wrong?"_

_Astley's fingers tighten around mine. "No, but we can pretend that Nick is the leader if it makes it easier on you."_

"_If he's not the leader, what is he?"_

"_A man. A warrior. Someone you and your friends love."_

_Now they are all laughing inside, clanking their mugs and glasses together, toasting something... I don't know what. My mother looks out the window again, and behind that smile is the look she has always had, the look I never recognised before- fear._

"_We have got to figure this out," I say, turning away from the warmth in the house, turning away from the people I have left, and turning towards him, the pixie king with snow in his hair and sorrow in his eyes. " We have to figure out how to keep everyone safe, to stop this war."_

_His grip tightens. " We will."_

_~~~ end of 'Entice (book 3 of the 'Need' series by Carrie Jones) ~~~_

We stand out there for a little while longer, and watch Nick slowly wake up. But I know I will have to go in eventually and face Nick. I don't move until Astley suddenly says;

"You better go inside, I will wait out here until your were is okay with you and you being my queen," he kisses my forehead and steps back while pushing me closer to the door.

"I don't know if he'll accept what I've done." I say with panic and sadness filling my voice.

"I'm sure he will accept you, if he really does love you. But remember Zara, even if you doesn't love you any more. I always will and I will never stop loving you because you a pixie" Astley says with love and admiration filling is voice.

So with that I hug Astley and head back inside, ready to face nick in all my new pixie queen-ness.


	2. The fight

I slowly put my hand on the cold metal doorknob and opened to front door but then it hit me.

Why am I afraid to open my own front door? Since when have I been afraid of what's waiting for me in my own living room? And most of all, since when have I been afraid of my friends, family and... Nick?.

My answer to that was never. I've never been afraid of any of those people sitting in the living room what I call home. So with that I opened the door and walked in with my head held high and ready to take on what ever nick threw at me.

_~~~ Page Break ~~~_

_**Astley's P.O.V**_

I gave Zara one last hug before she went inside but it broke my heart to see her going back to that were again and again. I watched her walk back towards the house and reached out for the doorknob.

I expected her to just walk straight in, but instead I saw hesitation and I instantly knew what was going through her mind, not because she's my queen but because she's my friend, my best friend at that and I knew that she was trying to figure out what will happen in there and what will nick do when he wakes up completely to find Zara as a pixie.

I heard a growl behind me and Instantly knew it was a were-tiger and therefore I knew it was Betty. I didn't realise I was holding my breath until Betty completely transformed back in to her human self. I guess that was because in Betty's human form she's less likely to try and kill me.

"Mrs White, how are you this fine evening" I say, after all it cant hurt to be nice and formal.

"I'm very well, Astley its good to see that Zara's back in one piece, with Nick I might add" She says with a touch of gratitude in her voice. I can tell she's happy to see that her granddaughter and her fellow were are still alive.

"Do you think nick will accept her? For what she has done to her self for him" I say because I honestly need to know for Zara.

" I don't know Astley, he might if he remembers what happened in Valhalla but if he doesn't his pride might stop him from understanding." Betty says with sadness and worry coating her voice.

" For Zara's sake I hope he does. I might not love her the way Nick did but-" I stop suddenly because something catches my attention, I hear yelling and a wave of hurt,sadness and anger coming from Zara and I suddenly know what has just happened. With one glace over at Betty I know she understands what's happening, so we both run over to the house and burst through the door to find nick ready to attack a upset, angry and scared Zara.

I already know that she's upset and hurt about something but I don't realise until about 3 seconds later why. Her mother,Devyn, Issie and Cassidey are all siding with nick and are ready to attack Zara at any second. I know I have to get her out of there and I have to get her out of there before we both end up and were food.


	3. Fly away to a tree house wonder land

**Zara's P.O.V**

As I walk inside I hear a deep, low, warning growl and I instantly know Nicks awake, but I wasn't expecting the site I saw in front of me. I saw nick in wolf form ready to attack with my mother, Devyn, Issie and Cassidey standing behind him ready to attack.

My heart broke seeing this in front of me. I could see in there eyes that they didn't trust me any more but I didn't know why.

"Nick what's wrong, do you smell something that could hurt us? Mum what's happening why are you looking at me like I'm about to hurt you?" I ask, but already knowing there's no reason to try to talk to them, they already have that look In there eye. There ready to kill me and anyone who tries to stop them. At that point I'm to busy rambling in my head to see or hear Astley and Betty come bursting through the door. I don't even notice there, there until I feel Astley wrap his arms around my waist and starts dragging me, well more like carrying me back through the front door.

"NOOO!, let me go I have to talk to him!" I sob while turning round and bursting in to tears in to Astley's chest.

"I'm so sorry Zara, I'm so sorry, I should have never allowed you to go in there by your self, I should have known what was going to happen once he saw you" he says while gliding through that air. I can't believe I didn't even notice us taking off.

I just stand there, well as much as you can stand there when your clinging on to the guy what probably just saved your life again, is apologising for something that he had nothing to do with again and flying me somewhere for my own good and safety yet AGAIN, all while your 1000ft up in there air, and cry.

After what seems like only a few minutes we land, but to my surprise we just stand there while Astley just holds me saying its going to be okay. I eventually manage to pull my self back together again and ask;

"Where are we?"

"We're in New York, remember my house up in the trees in Central Park? It the only place I could think of where you could be safe, I'm sorry if its to much or to far away from you friends and family" he says, with concern and affection filling his voice.

"N-no its f-fin-ne" I stutter out, trying to re-gain control of my self again.

"come on then, lets get you inside and warmed up, you must be freezing" Says Astley, again with affection and concern filling his voice.

I nod in my agreement and start thinking, maybe I wasn't meant for nick, maybe I really was destine for Astley, after all when I'm hurt the most, who's always there to save me or just be there for me? Astley is, who's always there to let me cry on there shoulder when I need to, Astley is, who has accepted what I am from day one and never believed I couldn't do something all because I'm a girl, Astley did. Maybe it was to right decision to change but not for Nick, for Astley, because after all he's always been the one who's stood beside me through thick and thin. My thoughts are interrupted by Astley suddenly hugging me and telling me its alright, but to my surprise and probably to his to I hug back, after all my thoughts do have a point. Then is suddenly feel REALLY tired and Astley must of noticed because he suddenly picks me up and lays me down on the couch and I fall in to a dreamless but peaceful sleep.

**Astley's P.O.V**

I've never seen Zara broken but I don't think I want to ever again. It took two hours to fly to my house in Central Park from Bedford and by the time we landed I could tell she was starting to get over Nick, after all he was about to attack her, but there's still that hurt there what will probably stay there forever if I don't do something about it.

"I love you Zara, have a nice sleep and then we'll talk about what happened in there" I whisper to her knowing she'll probably didn't even hear me.

With that I decide to make a few calls, seeing my amazing queen killed my pathetic uncle and she now will probably be willing to come and live with me, I now have no need to be hanging round Bedford any more, Thank god for that. I was really starting to get sick of all the snow and coldness. The only thing what made it worth it was Zara, my beautiful, powerful and incredibly talented queen. I am so lucky to have her, but then again I guess she's sort of lucky to have me. With that thought I grab my cell phone out of my pocket, walk in to the kitchen and call Ameile, my most trusted advisor and hopefully Zara's as well.

"ASTLEY! Where the hell are you? Is Zara okay?" she practically screams into the phone so loud I have to hold the phone away from my face.

"Ameile, I'm fine and Zara's... okay I guess" I say wincing as I say it.

"What has happen this time?" she growls "please say she's okay?"

"Ameile, physically she's fine but at the moment emotionally she is not, so I've brung her back to my house in New York" I say wincing because my ears are still ringing from Ameile's screaming fest.

"oh thank god, I'll tell everyone that we're going back home and then I'll be round as soon as I'm done here. It sounds like Zara needs some girl time" says Ameile with relief flooding her voice.

"Thank you Ameile, but I don't think tha-" I start to say before Ameile cuts me off.

"Of course that's what she needs Astley, I swear your the most clueless guy I know when it comes to girls, well that's not counting that were – oh yeah and what has happened?" she asks with complete curiosity about why her king and queen have suddenly returned to New York.

"Well I guess your just going to ask Zara what actually happened because she has been in no state for me to ask yet" I say with complete seriousness.

"Okay then, I will be as fast as I can and get to New York within a few days at the most" she replies with complete seriousness taking hold of her voice.

"Good, I will see you within a few days make sure no-one follows you to the house, I'm worried that were might try and find Zara to kill her and I don't want him any where near this house"

"Yes, of course Astley. I will start telling everyone to get ready to go home." she says as she hangs up.

"Thank you Ameile" with that I hang up and go to check on Zara.

_**Okay so what did you think? did you love it? did you hate it? or was it just okay?  
>In the next chapter im thinking about doing a chapter from Ameile's P.O.V but i dunno? so how about you guys tell me what you think?<br>**_


	4. A surprising Annoucment and meeting

**Well no thanks to you guys i decided to go with an Ameile's point of veiw just cause i can :)  
><strong>

**Ameile's P.O.V**

Once Astley hung up I got to work immediately, but not because that's what Astley wants, but because by the sounds of things Zara's in a bad way and only a girl would understand what she's going through.

I know, I know your probably wondering why do I care? Technically I should hate her because she's replacing my sister in Astley's heart but to be honest I'm glad. Astley has suffered way to much when it comes to girls. First my sister dying on him, then his mother being a plain old bitch to him ALL THE TIME and now Zara probably having an emotion breakdown. The thing is though, I'm happy for Astley and I really like Zara, unlike normal queens she thinks about everyone BUT her self and she actually cares about your opinion and what you have to say. Not to mention I can tell she's already starting to rub off on Astley.

So with that I'll work as fast as I can to get up the New York as soon as possible but first things first, spreading the word about its time to go home.  
>It doesn't take long to get everyone to gather in the hotels board room and I start to prepare my self for all the questions about where Zara and Astley are. The second I walk in there I get confronted by Becca, one of Astley's advisors.<p>

"Hey Ameile" she smiles sweetly, trying to hide the fact that she's just trying to get some info on why they suddenly feel Astley so far away, "my self and some others are just wondering why Astley wasn't in his room this morning and why there's a sudden meeting?" she asks with concern filling her voice. "nothings happened to him or Zara, right?".

" Becca, nothings happened to Astley and as far as I know Zara is okay. I actually just got off the phone with Astley" I say trying to sound as regal as possible.

"Then why are we having a meeting?" Becca asks with some relief flooding through her voice again.

"Well your just going to have to wait until you let me get up there and tell everyone else" I say with some annoyance filling my voice.

"Okay then, but can you at least tell me that its good news?" she says.

"Yes Becca, its very good news, now if you'll excuse me I've got a meeting to start" I say then walk off. I sigh, knowing I'm probable have to answer a lot more questions about why we're suddenly going home, as I stand at the head of the table, clear my throat and begin the meeting.

"Good Morning everyone, I hope you are all well rested and ready for some very exciting news." I could see everyone suddenly sit up a little straighter because any news is good news at the moment, "I have received word from King Astley that Queen Zara is back from Valhalla and has decided to live with Astley in New York" I could see that everyone was happy about this because they immediately guessed what I guessed during my phone call with Astley. We're going home. "So therefore we are not needed here any more and can return home to our friends and families" the whole room suddenly changed and the air was bristling with happiness so I quickly add, "You may leave as soon as this meeting is over but try and not leave all at once. Also be careful when you do leave, there are Were's out there who many want to hurt pixies, so be careful, meeting adjourned" with that I step away from the end of the table and go to my room to get ready to drive to New York. Which means should be there by dinner time. It doesn't take me long to pack, tell Becca I'm leaving and check out. When I'm just about to jump in to my car I hear a car door slam behind me and someone walking in my direction. The last thing I was expecting was to see Mrs white, Zara's grandmother, walking towards me with four bags walking towards me.

"There's more of Zara's things in the back of my truck, can you take it to her?" she says with icy hatred filling her voice.

"Yes, of course Mrs White, I'll open my boot." I say whilst trying to control the shock of a Were-tiger talking to me without killing me.

"Do you know if Zara is okay?" She asks five minutes later after all of Zara's belongings are in the boot of my car.

"As far as I know she's okay, according to Astley she's fine, physically but emotionally, not so much" is say whilst trying to keep it discreet just in case there's a lurking pixie anywhere near by to over hear that the queen is emotionally hurt.

"Okay thank you, and tell her I love her and I'm sorry Nick done that to her" she says with sorrow filling her eyes.

"Of course Mrs White" I say as she turns to walk away "oh and don't worry Zara's safe, she always will be now that she's with Astley" I say trying to comfort her without actually touching her.

"That's good to know, Zara deserves someone like Astley at her side. He would be good for her" she says over her shoulder as she walks away.

I smile to my self thinking about how lucky Zara is to have such a caring grandmother. With Zara's stuff in the back of my car I get in to the drivers seat and text Astley telling him I'm leaving Bedford now and should be in New York by six pm, then start to drive to New York.

**Okay so what did you think? as you might of noticed im trying to use all the ORGINAL charaters as much as i can to try and keep it as close as the books as possible**

**DISCLAIMER: you all know what goes here but i thought i better write it out anyway: i dont own any of the original 'Need' series charaters the belong to there rightfull owners and authors**

**Please review because the next chapter will have more Zara/Astley and Zara waking up so we'll see how that goes :)**


	5. Authors Note

**Author Note:**

**Hi guys... now don't shoot me I have a reason on why I haven't updated these past few weeks.**

**You see I have this really annoying writers block going on and its only going on for this story and I just cant think of anything to write about for this story. **

**So I was wondering if you guys could help me I'm thinking about a Betty P.O.V and then I was think about going back to Zara's P.O.V but then I was thinking about a Nick/ Issie/ Devyn/ Cassidey/ Zara's mum's P.O.V then I even thought about doing another Astley P.O.V but unfortunately every time I go to sit down and start writing the chapter goes to the hounds and is really badly. So I was hoping you guys could help me out and tell me what you guys want. Either send me a message or post a review but either way it would really help me and the story :) thanks so much for reading this and my story I hope I get through this block soon **

**-teamastley101 **


	6. When dreams feel so real what do you do?

**_I would like to thank _SarahLouise9 for giving me the idea of doing a dream and then Astley coming to calm her down again :) i hope you like it**

**Also thanks to SarahLouise9 she has actually helped me out of that evil block and has gotten some more ideas going through my head :) **

**The next chapter is also one of her ideas as well and its going to be a Nicks P.O.V from when he almost attacked Zara.  
>so if you wanna know why he done what he did your just gonna have to stick round and wait for the next chapter :P i hope you enjoy it i will now let you read the story :P remember to review because it actually does help writers and authors in there writings to know that people do actualy enjoy these :)<br>**

**Zara's P.O.V**

_I was running through a forest what looked vaguely familiar. Where was I? Where's Astley? What's going on?. I'm suddenly thrown In to a snow white forest and nick is standing in front of me. I run to him saying;_

"_Nick, Nick, baby what's going on? Are you okay? Please tell me what's happening. Nic-" I try to scream but I'm suddenly cut off by a sharp shooting pain ripping through my stomach._

" _this is what you deserve pixie" he says while spiting out the word pixie as if its poisonous and shoves the iron sward deeper in to my stomach._

" _N-nick w-wh-what's g-going on-n" I stutter and stumble out final realising what he's done. I gasp and try to gather all my strength " Nick your killing me. Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to kill me? I thought you loved me?" as I sink down to my knees in pain, slowly allowing darkness to take me._

"_HA-HA, how could I ever love a pixie. Your all the same. Evil, dangerous and murders" he spits out with hatred and despise filling his voice._

" _But nick. Listen to me. I was wrong to say that all those months ago. Not every pixie is like that. If only you could look past what you see on the outside and look at what is on the inside" I gasp out while pleading with him to just let go of what happened in the past._

"_NO!" he roars " of course a pixie would say that. Trying to get me to hesitate hmm? Well its not working" he screams as he pulls out the sward from my stomach and the slams it down through my heart, instantly killing me._

_**~~~~End of Dream~~~~**_

I wake up screaming and in tears. Within seconds I feel someone's arms wrap round me like warm blankets. I sink in to them and cry in to the person shoulder.

" shhh, its okay Zara, its okay" Astley says while drawing small circles on my back calmly "no-ones going to hurt you hear. Your safe. I promise your safe" he pleads. I sit there wrapped up in Astley for god knows how long.

It felt like hours but I wasn't ready to let go. I didn't want to be alone. Not yet anyway.

I feel Astley begin to get up and move away, but I grip harder on to his shirt and plead;

" no, please don't leave me alone. Please don't leave me"

" hey, shhh, its okay I was only going to get a blanket to keep you warm. I will never leave you alone and I will never leave you, Zara. Please always remember that" he says calmly while leaning forward, grabbing the blanket what was originally draped over me before I woke up.

I nod and then start drifting back off to sleep. The last thing I remember is feeling the blanket being draped over me and Astley staying right there beside me while the darkness of sleep takes over my body and send me in to a deep dreamless sleep.

**I hope this met your expections it was really hard to write this with a block hanging over me :/ once this is posted i'll start working on the next chapter and it should be an interesting one :)**


	7. The fight in a different point of view

**I am SOOOOO SORRY I know its been a LONG LONG LONG time since I've updated but I got a massive writers block for all my stories and haven't been able to write anything decent.**

**I can't guarantee how good this is going to be because I'm just going to write the chapter and post it. So without further ague:**

**Nicks POV:**

_All I see is darkness, darkness and nothing._

_I see a light and I slowly walking towards it thinking "What have I got to lose?", as I get closer to the light I can see the one person what makes my life worth living, Zara, but she looks different, she smells different, like something has changed since the last time I saw her._

_The next thing I know I see Zara being held by a pixie and not just any pixie. The pixie king what I tied to a tree all those months ago._

_But why? What is he doing hugging MY Zara? Why is Zara letting him?_

_I call out to her, trying to get her attention. It works but what I see is something even I cant handle._

_Zara as a pixie. _

_I panic and I can feel my self starting to shift. I can feel my self losing control and shifting in to my wolf form. I try to stop my self from changing because I don't ever want to hurt Zara. She's my best friend, my soul-mate._

"_But she's a PIXIE!" my wolf side argues. I hate to admit it, the wolfs right. She's now a pixie. She is now a creature what I will always hate. I let my wolf come out and come to attac-_

~~~End of Dream~~~

(MWUHAHAHA yeah that's right it was a dream... you want to kill me now don't you? Well I'm sure I'm probably already dead so... MWUHAHAHAHA ***cough cough***, any who please continue on reading)

I wake up with a start and instantly start to panic until I recognise where I am.

I'm at Betty's, why am I here? Surly I was fighting that stupid evil pixie king?

"Nick its okay, your safe. Calm down" I hear Betty say in a concerned, yet firm voice.

"What's going on?" I reply, while freaking out after all that last dream was freaky.

"Well Nick, its a very long story but you have to promise me no-" Zara's mum starts before to door suddenly opens and my nostrils are suddenly filled with the dove soap smell of pixie mixed with the smell of the pixie king Astley. Mushrooms.

I instantly shift and make sure everyone is standing behind me.

It took my a few seconds to realise that it was Zara, the love of my life, walking through that door but it took me a little bit longer to realise that my dreams were really showing reality. How do I know that you may ask? Because the exact second I realise Zara is a pixie, the pixie king Astley who I saw in the "dream" was wrapping his arms around Zara's waste and dragging her away to probably "protect her" from me. The one person who would never purposefully hurt her. Although I don't really get enough time to say this because I suddenly feel a pin prick in my neck and everything goes black as I slip in to unconsciousness.

**Okay so... what ya think? This was written in about an hour or so so its really bad... I don't know where this is going to go so review with some ideas where you want it to go and we'll see where it goes.**

**PLEASE review if you don't... I wont update the story... simple :)**

**adios until next time folks.**

**- Teamastley101**


	8. Inner ramblings can really distract you

**Yeah hi …. sorry for the wait yet again but I'm getting there I'm getting there lol.**

**Anyhow without further ado...**

_**TO THE STORY-**_

Do you know how awesome, but weird it can be waking up in a guys arms, in a strange house, on a couch can be?

Well let me tell you, its REALLY weird, but on the plus side you do wake up really warm...

Anyhow as I was saying...

I woke up, finding myself lying on Astley chest with his arms circling around me, effectively holding me in place.

I was going to try and get up but that only ended up on Astley tightening his grip so I decided to stay where all the warmth is and snuggle down further in to Astley's chest. Which on course woke him up.

"Good morning, Zara" he said grog-illy "I'm sorry I shouldn't of gone so far, I should have ask you first" While he said this I was trying to stop my self from kissing him and snuggling even further. So instead I just replied with;

"No, its fine Astley, I should be thanking you for being there for me all night" I said, starting to feel guilty because he has been sleeping on this couch all night when he probably has a bed somewhere around here.

"I was only do what any bo- friend would do" he said while hesitating on the word "friend".

Could this mean he wants to be more than friends? Or was it just a slip up? Oh god what has happened to me? Have I gone completely insane? Why would he want more than friendship with me?

**(A/N yes your not the only one what's ready to smash some sense in to Zara's head at the moment, and yes it was incredibly painful to write.)**

Of course while I was going through my mini freak out I didn't see Astley lick his lips and stare at mine and of course being the completely oblivious person I am. I also didn't feel him move his hand from my waist to the back of my neck BUT I did how ever see him start to move closer and of course he kissed me, but this time round there was no holding back from his end like last time when was kissed in the parking lot.

**(A/N I think it was in the third book when they kissed in a parking lot and Astley was like 'I'm not going to kiss you all because your wolf isn't here for you' or something like that, feel free to correct me because while I'm writing this its like 4 am and I cant be bothered hunting down the books and tracking it down.)**

I will never be able to explain how that kiss was but it was basically perfect. It was like fireworks went off that made him kiss me even deeper until the point where if we didn't get interrupted .

**(A/N MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ,**cough, choke, cough** ,why yes, yes I am evil trololol.)**

We wouldn't have been on the couch much longer, nor would have our clothes be on our bodies much longer but hey not everything can go according to plan.

Anyhow back to what was happening; The kiss got deeper and I buried my hands in Astley's hair while he pulled me closer and hiked up my knee to his waist. I was about to start on his shirt when I heard a very obvious cough, you know the ones people use to get others attention. I looked up and Astley latched on to my neck.

"Oh, um, hi Ameile..." I try and say while dodging the blond haired head what shot up.

"Oh, hello Ameile, didn't you pick the perfect time to get here" Astley saying while trying to compose him self.

"Hey your highnesses, I didn't realise I was going to be walking in on something here" She says while trying, but failing, to conceal her laughter. "But I did bring chocolate, coffee and food, seeing I had a feeling that Astley wouldn't have any food in the house and you would need chocolate, Zara."

"Thank you so much Ameile, and your right I do need chocolate" I say while doing a mini Olympics, trying to get up (after all being caught in the middle of something like that tend to get you a little …. tangled).

"No problem, now Astley why don't you go have a shower and get some decent sleep seeing you look like death what's been ran over by a mack truck" she says while still trying to control her giggles.

"I can't look that bad its only been a week or so" Says Astley while trying to cover up a yawn, oh the Irony.

**(A/N I actually yawned when I wrote that)**

"Actually Astley you should really do what she says, you do look that bad" I say with a grimace after all, I whole week? That can never be good missing out on that much sleep.

"Fine" he says with a sigh and trudges up some stairs that I only just noticed now.

"Now on to you, how are you? Astley told me that you were upset over something that involved nick" she says, with worry coaxing her voice.

"I don't know, to be honest, I just don't know any more" I say with a sigh.

"Hey that's okay I've got some of your things from your room in my car you can come with me if you want and get them" she offers.

"Really? Oh okay yeah sure I'll help" and with that we both start trudging down to her car to get my things.

_**Okay well as one of the note said this was written at about four am in the morning ( you know how it is... suddenly wake up in a cold sweat with a really good idea, yeah it was one of those) and it took about an hour or so to write so please try and ignore any of the mistakes I wasn't really awake when I checked this over.**_

_**I am sort of running low on ideas for this story and I'm not really getting any reviews SO**_

_**I will not post another chapter until at least 3 – 4 people review. You know its not hard. Yes I know it can be annoying but it does help us more than you think and review this. Think about it the more reviews the fast I'll update because it more ideas I will have. SO at least 3 -4 four reviews and I'll have another chapter up within a few days after that. **_

_**So happy Easter and REVIEW :)**_

_**Cya**_

_**- Teamastley101**_


	9. Did you know you can build tree mansion?

**Hi all, sorry for the wait but only one of you actually gave me an idea for this story so thank you to that person and I'll thank everyone else properly at the end of the chapter.**

**I'm sorry if this is a bad chapter. Its hard to write a story where you have NO idea where its going. Hopefully after I read Endure I'll have more ideas :)**

**Anyhow, enjoy the chapter :)**

It turns out, just about everything from my room was in Ameile's car, but luckily for us there wasn't that much so it didn't take long to carry it up to the lounge room. After we finish Ameile turns around and says;

"Hey, do you want to go down to the park or something?"

"I'd love to but I wouldn't want Astley waking up and then freaking out because I'm not here, I'm sorry" I say, feeling guilty because I don't want to leave him here by himself.

"Oh, no don't worry about it" she says while waving her hands and begins to back away "I've got other stuff to do anyway, I'll probably see you tomorrow or something"

"Oh okay, I'll see you tomorrow then" I say while watching her walk away.

I eventually end up going through some of the boxes and find some new clothes. After all the ones I was wearing I had worn while saving nick and had slept in as well, so lets just say they were a little bit dirty.

I found a shower and had a nice long one. After I got out I went back to the kitchen and started searching through the cupboard only to have Astley come up and hug me from behind and start kissing my neck.

"I see you're awake" I sigh and arch my neck out "How are you feeling now?"

"Mhm, better now that I'm with you" he breathes "So I was thinking, maybe I could show you around New York. You know see the sights and have some fun". I turn around and say;

"Mhm, but that depends, we could stay here and finish what we started" I say with a smirk "Or we could go and get some more food seeing there's nothing in the cupboard and have a look at some sights. After-all this is my first time in New York"

"As much as I'd rather do the first option"Astley laughs "I guess we better go some food and show you around the house"

With that, Astley grabbed his keys and asked me to follow him.

**~~PAGE BREAK~~**

It turns out there was an elevator what lead down to the garage what then opened up to an ally way, what was just off the side of the park. Who knew?

We ended up going to a local supermarket and getting a bunch of random grocery and ending up back up at the house not even an hour later.

"So now we've got some decent food, how about I show you round the house?" Astley asks while grabbing my hand.

"Sure, it will be nice to actually know where everything is here" I joke and follow him around the house... or mansion I should say.

It turns out there's eight bedrooms all with the own bathrooms, a ballroom with a massive kitchen going off the side of it, a reasonable sized library, a games room, a dining room with a lounge room going off it and another kitchen going off that. It was insanity. I swear. Astley finishes off the tour by showing me his room what's conveniently connected to my room as well.

We slowly wonder in to his room and start talking about random stuff and I start to realise how Nick never actually took the time to do this type of stuff. He was always worrying about my safety and acting like I couldn't even walk in a straight line without hurting my self. I started to notice how Astley always listened to what I had to say and what I wanted. I guess I started to realise that I might actually love Astley and Nick and I maybe weren't meant to be. Of course during my little reminiscing session I completely tuned out Astley, who was now asking if I was okay and calling out my name;

"Zara? Are you okay? Zara?" Astley asks

"Hmm, Yeah? Sorry I completely spaced" I reply guiltily

"Its fine, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something?" He laughs

"Oh yeah, sure. You choose" I smile and go to sit down on the couch what was in his room. After he picked a movie we both settled down on the couch with him sitting up and me sort of laying on his chest. He ended up picking a really sweet and romantic comedy.

During the movie I kept thinking over and over about what I was thinking about earlier. Of course again I didn't notice that Astley noticed that I spaced out again.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem to have something on your mind again" He asks with worry filling his voice.

" Uh h, Astley, I think I might love you" I say while blushing and looking away. The next thing I know Astley lifts my chin up and kisses me passionately on the lips.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that" he says breathlessly with a smile on his face.

"Good to know, I'm sorry I made you wait so long" I reply and kiss him back with just as much passion.

"Don't worry about it. All that matters is now" he says while kissing me again and tightens his arms back around me again.

**Okay, another chapter done and dusted. Thank to all of you who reviewed and thank you to all who offered to be my beta, but unfortunately I don't need a beta I just need Ideas, I'm sorry. I may get beta later on in the story but for now I don't want one. SORRY :)**

**Reviews:**

**maddielala56:** Thank you so much, you have no idea how much it actually means to me :)

**chinita1: **Thank you for reviewing :) I shouldn't be giving up this story now because now I definitely know people actually care about the story :)

**gleegrl01: **Thank you for your review and thank you for your offer but I honestly need idea at the moment not a beta :) but thank you so much for offering and if I ever do need one you will be the first person I'll ask :)

**Violet464: **Thank you so much for reviewing, reading and being so excited about the story :) I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Moonstone Valley: **Thank you so much for such an awesome review and yeah I actually enjoyed that chapter and I can guarantee there will be more like it and it might go even further.. maybe:P Also THANK YOU so much for the suggestion. I plan on using a bit more of that idea in the next chapter:) good luck with your story and I can't wait to read it :)

**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed and read this story its good to know people love it so much. I hope I update soonish but you never know because its me. BUT if you want a new chapter then review and there will be more of a chance I will update faster :) anyway thank you so so much and if you're in to the books of Gallagher girl series or the Fast and furious movies then I'm currently writing another story on fiction press under the same name 'teamastley101', that story could really need some more readers so if you enjoy those types of stories you know where to go :) **

**anyway thank you again and adios :)**

**- Teamastley101**


	10. Author Note 20

_**Author Note: PLEASE READ :)**_

_**Okay... Do not kill me... Hey you, yeah you, put the flame thrower down. Thank you.**_

_**Okay I'm not going to come up with some elaborate excuse in to why I haven't updated. Because to be honest. I'm just lazy. Well that an every time I go to start writing I suddenly get swapped with assignments. **_

_**Okay so the thing is in basically thirty days I finish my grade ten school year. Which means in thirty days I will have way to much time on my hands and not enough things to do. In other words. I will have time for writing.**_

_**SO I am begging you to understand that yes I am still writing this story and yes there WILL be an update soon but you are going to have to wait until November 30th (Australian eastern standard time) for an update. I can guarantee you there will be an update by then if not before, seeing I have my exams next week and then I basically have three weeks of watching movies and sleeping in class.**_

_**I am Truly Honestly sorry for making you wait for so long and I honestly do love you all because trust me your reviews always give me a good laugh (and sometimes worry for my safety).**_

_**Anyway... I hope you lot forgive me … eventually...**_

_**Love Teamastley101 **_


End file.
